The Five Ways Justin Never Died
by Bored-Girl-84
Summary: Written for the Five Things Challenge... Rated T for saftey.. Written about everyone's favorite snickers ranger. Let me know if I need to change the rating... Chapter Five up!
1. Death by Sharks

**Disclaimer:** I do not know or own Power Rangers. I give big thanks to BabyKitty for giving me the idea. No flames please... If you don't like the thought of Justin dying then don't read... Many thanks to dthstlkr69 for the beta 

**The Five Ways Justin Never Died **

**Part One: A Bloody Waltz in the Water**

Justin screamed as Tommy wrapped the rope tighter around his midriff. Tommy growled and Adam taped Justin's wrists.

"I'm sorry guys! Really! I didn't know Kat was that obessed with Tommy. I'd never.." Justin's mouth was taped by Adam before he got the rest out.

Justin, the little blabber-mouth had told Kat about seeing Tommy and Adam getting down and dirty by Red Lightining, and poor Adam was severly injured when Kat and Tanya had gotten through with him.

Tommy chained Justin to a huge poll and looked at Adam with a devious smirk on his face, "Wanna go fishin' for sharks?" Adam nodded. With a muffled scream and tryin to kick, Justin struggled, in vain, to get out from his bonds.

"That's right twerp! Sharks like it when when you stuggle!" Adam taunted evilly.

Justin bawled begging someone to save him as he was lowered to where the starving sharks were waiting. For good measure Tommy poured chum on him to entice the sharks into their yummy meal. He screamed in muffled pain as one shark ripped into his side and another got his legs. Before long only bits and pieces remained, and Tommy scooped them up and headed to where the girls laid unconcious.


	2. Death by Fiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not know or own PR, Ben Stein, or Agony in Pink. Many thanks to dthstlkr69 who reread AiP to find the sickest most vile part. Thanks also goes to BabyKitty for giving me the idea to kill Justin in the first place. Many thanks to dthstklr69 for betaing.

**Five Ways Justin Never Died  
** **Part Two: Can I Get Any Eviller?**

Justin struggled in his sleep. He groaned and thrashed wildly. He called out once or twice for help but the ex-Turbo Rangers and the Blue Zeo Ranger just watched on.  
"What do you think Billy's programmed this thing to do?" Adam asked poking the trans-dream inducer.

"According to Jason... Billy was up all night with a drugged Ben Stein. He was also on the internet for hours searching for something.

"It better be good," Rocky growled. Justin had bribed Zordon to replace him.  
It was okay though, Tommy had made sure that Zordon got what was coming to him. By now Eltar was being invaded, and nothing Zordon could do to save himself.

**A/N For those with weak stomachs you can skip this part... Although don't let it stop you from clicking on the lil button at the bottom of the page... Okay?  
**

Justin screamed in pain as Ben Stein continued on his monotone reading, "Rita and Zedd both started whipping Kimberly at the same time. Zedd send the whip flying towards her shapely back and Rita worked on Kimberly's lovely chest and firm stomach. Kimberly was going completely out of her mind, trying to evade the whips, each time causing the metal to dig even deeper and the metal itself was burning the delicate crevice of her bottom and the whips struck again and again and again and the pain got greater and greater and greater and Kimberly's screams of agony got louder and louder and louder until finally the pain got so intense that she fainted and hung lifelessly from the hook."

Justin started to convulse and scream as his mind had reached it's limit.

Justin's mind suddenly exploded as the ex-rangers jumped back in shock.

"All over my new dress," Kat and Tanya hollered covered in blood.

Tommy, Adam, and Rocky, however, hadn't gotten close enough and only a couple of splatters landed on them.

"Wanna get some pizza, guys," Rocky asked in a celebratory mood.

Adam nodded, while Tommy htought for a minute.

"Only with we ditch the girls. I'm sick and tired of Kat's whining about not being as good as Kim," Tommy answered.

Rocky gave him a 'duh' look, "Of course, we'll ditch. I really don't wanna hear them groaning about their dresses all night.

"Alright then, I'll bring some pepsi. I have to stop by Jason's in any case. I'll see if he and Billy wanna come," Tommy explained teleporting out of the hidden room in the Power Chamber.


	3. Death by Explosion

**Disclaimer:** I do not know or own PR, Many thanks to dthstlkr69 who reread AiP to find the sickest most vile part. Thanks also goes to BabyKitty for giving me the idea to kill Justin in the first place. Many thanks to for betaing. 

**Five Ways Justin Never Died **

**Chapter Three Cuz you know you wanted it**

Justin panted and gulped worriedly. Where were the others? If they didn't get here soon... Justin would be blown to pieces, litteraly. He saw Adam and the others running after him, but they couldn't catch up.

"Why the heck won't they morph," Justin thought angerily. If he didn't know better they weren't wanting to save him. Justin looked back and chuckled nervously. They wouldn't let him die; after all HE was the blue ranger. They NEEDED him. He sighed in relief when he saw Tommy come up behind him. Tommy wouldn't let him die.

"We're like brothers. He'll save me," Justin reassured himself.

"Let me try shooting the tires out," Tommy called out to him.

"Hurry," Justin called back looking down at the timer.

After a failed attempt, Tommy told Justin to brace himself. Tommy jumped off of the hood of Red Lightining, but intstead of grabbing Justin, Tommy only grabbed the morpher off his wrist. Justin screamed in horror as the dail reached zero.

Later in the Command Center

The four remaining Turbo Rangers hung their heads in pretend mourning for Justin. "I'm sorry Demitira. I tried grabbing him, but I only managed to barely get a hold of Justin's morpher," Tommy said, his voice full of mock sorrow.

Demitira sighed, "This is a terrible loss, for all of you, but unfortunatly we must find a new blue ranger. Divatox wil not waste her victory over us. She will attack again soon. I will allow you to choose his replacement. Let us just hope that Justin's replacement will also not lose his life in such a tragedy."

"Yo yo yo, Shall I teleport Rocky," Alpha 6 asked.

"No way, he stuck us with..." Kat started to say, but was nudged by Adam.

"Actually, Rocky's still in terrible shape. Billy's finally healed. We were hoping he'd take up the mantel as Blue Ranger again," Tommy answered nervously.

Alpha and Demitira nodded in approval.

"Very well. Excellent choice Rangers," Demitira said before fading out.


	4. Death by Boulder

Disclaimer: I only own Crimson Cheetah and Boredgirl, and the plot. Nothing else!

**Writer's Block: A Deadly Force**

"Okay! Here's the idea. Justin and Tanya are sitting on a bench in the park, discussing how else to make Rocky pay for stealing Adam, when a hooded figure approaches from behind with a bomb. The figure will really be Adam, whose getting back at them for paying the coach to get Rocky hurt," Crimson Cheetah, the dreaded evil muse, explained.

Boredgirl yawned, bored, "That's been done before; the first chapter in fact. I want something new, exciting, invigorating..."

Crimson Cheetah pondered for a few weeks before a couple of ideas finally hit her.

"How about he falls into lava? Tanya could push him in, because she's tired of his whiny little butt. Or even better, Tommy accidentally changes history to where Justin never existed. Before you say it, I already thought of the paradox of Rocky's back. Justin eats too much and was costing the Little Angel's Haven all their money. So, no Justin, means they have the money they need and the guys never entered, and Rocky never broke his back," she said excitedly. Boredgirl shook her head.

"I've changed my mind. I want some sort of movie classic thing now. Blame it on 'It Came to Angel Grove'. It aired last night," Boredgirl answered back. Crimson Cheetah growled.

"What about Freddie Kreuger? Ooh, Jason Voorhees has been worked up since that Star Trek: Voyager episode you dreamed up where Tom and his sister set him loose on Voyager," Crimson Cheetah asked. Boredgirl cringed; those were muses best left locked up. She had been having trouble sleeping already. They'd just make it worse.

Crimson Cheetah growled again, and spied the incredibly hot, drop dead sexy, Tommy muse waving at her, "Just crush them with a writer's block then. I've got to jet." The more Boredgirl thought about it, the better the idea got. She got her pencil and paper out and got to work.

Justin was walking home with Kat and Tanya when they got crushed by a gigantic boulder bigger than Serpenterra. The only clue the other rangers had were the words 'Writer's Block', which was etched into the stone.


	5. Death By Peer Pressure

Disclaimer: WOW! The last chapter so soon, and to my readers, let this be a lesson. Peer Pressure can be dangerous, and thank you for sticking with me. Are there any other rangers you'd like to meet the Grim Ripper? Review and lemme me know.

**The Last Death**

"Justin! I can't believe you! How could you skip school like that! You know better," Tanya scolded. Kat and Tanya had found out from Mister Caplan that Justin hadn't attended school that day. Both had immediately hunted the blue ranger down.

"Everyone else is doing it. Besides, Divatox attacked. I couldn't just..." he started to explain, but Kat cut him off.

"Yes, you could have Justin. Tommy and Adam had it covered. I know you are a ranger, but you're still a child and children have to go to school. Promise me you'll never skip again," Kat ordered. Justin sighed, and nodded, not really listening. He knew the rangers cared for him, but sometimes they could get a little too protective. They didn't know what he had to go through. It wasn't easy being a twelve year old freshman. He had no friends at school. He was just trying to fit in. Besides, it wasn't like he wasn't smart enough to catch up. He could do the work in his sleep, and it wasn't everyday that a club asked him to join. Skipping school had been the first step. He was supposed to be on his way to meet the club for the second step. Kat and Tanya, frustrated left to go find their boyfriends. Adam was shopping for a ring. While Tommy was flirting with Kim, who had secretly moved to Reefside, not to far away. Justin had set the two up shortly after Tommy's protective 'father' streak started showing. Thanks to Justin, Tommy was too busy burning his candle at both ends to monitor Justin's activities. Kat would kill Tommy when she discovered the real reason, he was skipping their dates and all her recitals.

Justin reached the bridge where they had been suppose to meet.

"You're late short stuff," the club leader said. Justin shrugged.

"Sorry, I had to ditch the adults," Justin answered. The club leader nodded his acceptance of the excuse.

"All right, today, you, initiates, will be bridge jumping. There is a two by six beam underneath us, but be forewarned, jump too far or too close and you'll plunge into the waters below. If you do, good luck surviving," the club leader explained. At hearing this, five of the seven left. Only Justin and this other kid remained. The club leader gestured towards the edge. The kid before Justin landed safely on the beam. Justin walked up to the edge and mentally prepared himself. Unfortunately, his short stature made him miss the beam, and hit his head on the beam, before, unconsciously, plunging to his doom.


End file.
